Mobile Suit Gundam Warlords
by Deathlok1
Summary: Chapter 3 Edited! Can Crow make it through the Jungle alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Warlords**

One of the greatest battles of the one-year war, the Battle of Jaburo. Zeon forces mass above Jaburo in space hours away from a deciding battle with the Earth Federation. In a remote outpost in the harsh jungles of South America we find two deserters that will determine the fate of many. They are the Warlords.

**Chapter1**

0600 hours -northeast of Jaburo- South America 

"Get ready to attack." Lok said through his computer intercom. Sweat dripped off the stubble of his face. His machine kneeling in the lush jungle floor. It's black V shaped antenna gleaming in the faint red light of its eyes.

"Three Feddie ground GMs sighted." A soft female voice said.

"Copy that Spider," Lok replied. "Lock on targets and wait for my order."

The machine lifted its giant cannon, and rested it on its knee. The jungle hid the two orange and black colored machines well. The dark green trees hiding them like poison flowers.

"Ready your sights, aim, and fire!" Lok shouted. The giant cannon boomed in the jungle, waking it to life. The dark war ridden sky was blossomed with rainbow colored birds. Another boom sounded from further back in the jungle. The two shots raced forward towards their unsuspecting foes. One GM turned towards the jungle and raised his machine gun. The cannon shot erupted out of the jungle and into the cockpit of the GM. Machine gunfire sounded as the GM's chest blew outward into a ball of flame. The gutted machine lurched forward smoking and firing its machine gun at the sky, until it erupted into flames and blew up. The two other GMs knelt and started mowing down the jungle with their machine guns.

"This is the 65th GM unit at outpost 2-6-8! We need ..." The pilots message cut short as the second shot plunged through his GM's head. Cords cut from his machine's neck spit sparks and danced like mad vipers.

" Nice shooting Spider!" Lok said as he dropped his machine's giant cannon and, took off a beam rifle strapped on his back. "You're not bad yourself, Lok." Spider replied and winked over the combat screen.

Lok's machine boosted up out of the jungle. The red flames from his boosters charring the jungle around him.

"What the hell! It's a ground type Gundam ... but it's fighting us? Why!" The last remaining Earth Federation pilot said, gun blazing at the glistening orange and black Gundam. Lok landed in the concrete field of the outpost. The GM started to run towards the Gundam, firing the last of his clip. Lok weaved in and out of the machine gun fire. Gundam's red boosters lanced left and right, moving it incredibly fast.

"Is this some kind of test?" The Federation pilot screamed. The GM dropped to the ground and pulled out a beam saber.

"I'll show you!" The pilot cried out and lurched forward. Gundam's boosters howled like beasts and shot itself into the sky.

"This is no test ... " Lok quietly said and fired. The purple beam of concentrated energy cut the GM's legs out from under it. Lok fired again, this time into the GM's chest before it hit the ground. A giant fireball erupted on the outpost field, showering it in napalm. "Lets move up and take the rest of the outpost." Lok said to Spider. Her sniper GM crept out of the jungle , Holding her giant cannon. She joined Lok at the south end of the small Earth Federation outpost.

"Feddies." Spider smirked.

end chapter1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

0700 hours -Northeast of Jaburo- South America

Lok and Spider moved toward the two Earth Federation buildings. One was a control tower, the other a giant mobile suit hanger. "The hanger is opening!" Spider said on the communications screen. Her long black hair covering her soft, pale complexion. "Spider, I want you to head back into the jungle and wait for further orders. I'm going to take what we came for." Lok said and winked at Spider. "Roger that, boss." Spider replied. The orange and black sniper GM turned and started heading back into the deep jungle.

"Lay down your weapons now!" The voice came booming out of the control tower speakers."Lay down your weapons now or we will open fire!" The voice commanded again."Open fire with what?" Lok muttered under his breath. Brrrrrr, heavy fire sounded from out of the hanger. Chunks of asphalt debris spit up from the ground in front of Lok.  
"Holy Buddha! What was that?" Lok shouted, knelt and fired at the hanger with his beam rifle. The purple energy went in the front of the hanger and straight out the back in a flash, but missed the target.  
"Spider, open fire at the control tower before they call for backup!" Lok ordered. A ground Gundam stepped out of the hanger, a giant ammo pack on it's back fed the enormous chain gun it held in both hands.

"This is Crow, engaging the enemy." The enemy pilot calmly said. The enemy Gundam lifted its chain gun; the barrel clicked as it started to rotate."Great..." Lok said and boosted high into the sky. His Gundam's boosters leaving trails of brilliant crimson. The hum of chain gunfire sounded, cutting down dozens of jungle trees and tearing up more outpost asphalt. Lok fired his beam rifle again, down at his new target. Crow, as he was called, boosted to the side, the energy beam splashed into the ground.

"Sarah, call for backup now!" Crow shouted to the control tower operator. He took a quick glance towards the control tower, only to see it lit up by cannon fire. "No!" Crow cried. "Yes!" Lok replied, falling from the sky, a red saber beaming in his hands. Crow brought up his chain gun to defend himself, the red saber sparking as it cut through the massive gun. Teeth gritted Lok pushed the attack, and kicked the enemy Gundam in the chest, sending it spiraling to the ground.

"You think you've won?" Crow shouted and reached for his saber on the side of his Gundam. Lok rushed at the downed Federation Gundam, red saber held high in a death strike. A blue arch cut upward from the ground towards the sky. "Nice one." Lok said, boosting himself back. "Got you my friend, got you." Crow said smiling. Lok brought his Gundam's hand up to his chest, a glowing scar from his torso up to his right shoulder. Boom! The ground in front of Crow exploded into a fireball, sending his Gundam back to the ground.

"Lok, don't injure that pretty bald, brown head of yours." Spider said on-screen. "That's why I wear my white mask. So I can stay oh, so handsome for you." Lok said laughing. Crow slowly regained his footing, blue beam saber in hand. "Shall we continue?" Asked Crow. "Wait a minute... Look up in the sky." Lok replied with a grin. "You expect me to fall for that? Ha, ha, at least you're humorous." Crow replied back. "There is nothing funny about that, really take a peak." Lok insisted. Crow looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes. "Time for battle!" Lok cried, and boosted into the sky.  
"Is he crazy?" Crow said to himself. "He was made for this." Spider answered and boosted up after Lok. Hundreds of Zeon mobile suits dotted the Sky. The battle of Jaburo had begun.

End of chapter2


	3. Chapter 3

**MSG Warlords Chapter 3**

Crow watched as the two Warlords boosted into the sky and disappeared. "What were they?" Crow muttered and ran towards the jungle to get away from the onslaught soon to come. The sky was enveloped with Zeon mobile suits as Crow made it to the jungle. Anti - Aircraft guns could be heard in the distance muffled by the jungle trees, and various sounds of the jungle. "This is Crow to Federation outpost 2-1-7, can you read me?" Crow said over his Gundam's intercom. Nothing but static. "Damn... Looks like I have to get back to Jaburo myself."

Crow slowly started to make his way south through the thick jungle creep. "I can't see a thing in all this s-." He said as his Gundam's foot tangled in a strong vine and tumbled down into the thick muddy earth. "Damn!" Mud started to shoot up everywhere around Crow, gunfire. He rolled to the left; his Gundam completely covered in mud and shot with his backup machine gun. The shots lit up the dark, damp jungle. Tearing apart brush, splashing in mud, and splintering through trees. Then everything went quite. Crow's heart danced in his chest, his eyes darting back and forth looking for the enemy. Something moved and he shot. "Eat this Zeon scum!" Crow roared and stood up firing. Flames licked up the trees further in the jungle. The Zeon Zaku 2's chest bullet ridden fell into the mud, destroyed.

"Does the Zeon principality really think they can take Jaburo in such harsh terrain?" Crow thought aloud. He started to tear the tropical leaves off nearby jungle trees and plant them of the drying mud of his Gundam. When he was done, he looked like a moving piece of the jungle itself. "Ground Gundam? More like Jungle Gundam now." Crow called it. Explosions rocked in the background. "Hopefully those weren't Federation pilots." Two dim lights could be seen deep in the jungle moving towards him. Crow lowered his Jungle Gundam to the ground blending in with the environment, and waited. He could feel the quake of the heavy mobile suit feet, trying to move through the harsh jungle mud. Crow's breathing slowed as he lifted the camouflaged machine gun and took aim. The red lights grew brighter and brighter, he could see the enemy's silhouette and fired. The Zaku turned and was gunned down in a rain of machine gun fire. The second Zaku strafed to the left firing blindly into the jungle.

The shots whipped past Crow's hidden Gundam and splashed into the mud, splattering it everywhere. Crow fired again, the low angle of fire tore into the Zaku's legs, and it went down.

"So far so good." Crow said hastily, his breathing fast and heavy now. A large splash nearby caught Crow off guard. He turned and raised his machine gun. It was the heavily armored, orange and black Gundam. It's red eyes beaming incredibly bright. "What do you want from me? Who are you?" Crow screamed, pointing his gun at the strange Gundam. " Why should I tell you anything?" Lok spat under his glowing red mask. "Why? Because if you don't I destroy you here and now! Now I want answers!" Crow shot back. The red eyes of the Armored Gundam flashed blinding Crow. "I'm a 'Special' operative, so to say." Lok explained. Crow started to fire his machine gun but Lok was on him already. The Armored Gundam grabbed the tropical Gundam and slammed it into the muddy earth. Crow looked up into the eerie, bright red Gundam eyes.

"What type of Gundam is that? Doesn't look quite Earth Federation to me!" Crow quipped. Before Lok could reply again, three Zeon Zaku 2s crashed through the Jungle's roof. Lok boosted up in a flash, red saber in hand, and cut down a Zaku in mid air. Sparks rained down on Crow. "That's not natural..." Crow whispered to himself. Lok's red mask beamed a burning white , and he was gone. The Jungle Gundam staggered to it's feet as the other two Zakus hit the ground , splitting cleanly in half. "Saber marks?" Crow said amazed at what he just saw , and started on his path back to base.


End file.
